You are my sunshine my only sunshine
by AMEDASANI
Summary: I have uploaded the 2nd chapter please read. Harry and Hermione find out they love eachother. This story takes place in their 7th year and later.
1. Chapter 1: My Only Love

I'm really sorry to those of you that have already read what I had down I'm new at this and I didn't know what I was supposed to do. And in truth I am actually better at spelling. Sorry again.  
  
Chapter 1 My one true Love!  
  
Harry Potter woke up drenched in cold sweet. He was awakened every night by the same nightmare with his scar hurting. In his dream Hermione is calling him to join her in the ocean. He runs towards her wanting to tell her his feelings but is to shy. When he reaches the ocean Hermione is not there. She has been transported to Lord Voldemort. The ocean disappeared and he was watching her. Voldemort was laughing as he said Avada Kedavra. Harry awoke screaming every night and the same answer always came "shut-up and go to sleep". But tonight no answer came. Harry thought nothing of it and thought of Hermione. Just then there was an irritated tap tap on the window. It was Hedwig, along with for other owls. He let them in and took their letters and packages. The first letter was from Hermione. Harry's heart raced as he thought of her. He looked at the clock to see what time it was as he had noticed the sun coming up. It was 6:00. He had been 17 for 6 hours and didn't even now it. He opened Hermione's letter and it said  
  
Dear Harry, Happy birthday, I'm in Bulgaria with Viktor at the moment and will be back tomorrow. I just wanted you to know that Viktor and I broke up. When we go to Rons this week I need to tell you something important. Love you always, Hermione!  
  
Harry thought about this last line. (Love you always). It had to be a mistake as he had seen Hermione and Ron exchange glances last year. Harry set the letter down and opened the package. It was fairly light and shaped like a book. He opened it and found of Hermione and a locket also with a picture. There was a note that said now you can always keep me close to your heart. He put the locket on and set the picture down next to her card. Harry opened the next letter. It was from Ron. It said  
  
Dear Harry, I wanted to say happy Birthday and that Padma Patil and I are going out. Anyway Dumbledor says you can comeover next week. Hermiones going to be here to. I hope you like your present. Your Friend, Ron!  
  
Harry opened the parcel and gazed open mouthed at it. It was an entire set of Quidettch(sorry if it is spelled wrong) supplies. The set included 2 bludgers, 2 beaters bats, 1 snitch, 1 quaffle, a players guide, and Quidettch through the ages. Harry was wondering how Ron could have afforded this when another owl came soaring through the open window with a note. He opened it and it said,  
  
Dear Harry, I forgot to tell you Fudge quit his job and Dad is the new Minister of Magic. Percy just got promoted to. He has Crouches old job. Your friend, Ron!  
  
Harry understood now. Harry then turned to the rest of the owls. The next letter was from Sirius, it said  
  
Dear Harry, Happy Birthday. I heard about you making Head boy, Congrats. I am fine and laying low at Lupins while Dumbledor tries to clear my name. I hope you like your present. Love Sirius!  
  
He opened the package to find a refill set for his broom servicing kit. The next letter was from Hagrid it said,  
  
Dear 'arry First of all, 'appy Birthday second me an' Madame Maxime are getting married an' I would like yer ter be me best man cause yer 'aed boy in all. 'ope yer like yer gift Hagrid (if the spelling is weird that is because it's Hagrid)  
  
Harry quickly closed his mouth as it had found its way open. He quickly opened his present and found all of his favorite Honeyducks candy. He then looked at his school letter. It was bigger than normal and seemed to contain more than the list if supplies. He opened it to see a shiny badge with head boy on it. He read the note that was included.  
  
We are pleased to inform you that you have become Head boy for Hogwarts School of witchcraft and Wizardry. Sincerely Professor Albus Dumbledor P.S. this was your fathers Head boy badge P.P.S. the Head girl is Hermione Granger.  
  
Harry quivered at the fact that he was Head boy and Hermioen was Head girl. He set the letter down and got up to write thank-yous when he saw something out the window. There was sombody out there. He looked more closely and saw it was Dumbledor. He breathed a sigh of relief. When he looked back out the window he was gone. He turned around and there he was sitting on his bed. "Hello Professor" said Harry. "Hello Harry" said Dumbledor. Harry started to speak but Dumbledor cut him off. "Harry right now you need to listen, I need you to pack you things because Ron is not home and I need to take you over to Hermione's because Voldemort is on his way here" Dumbledor said "I will be right back" and he went downstairs to write a note explaining were Harry went to his Aunt, an Uncle. The note said this.  
  
I have taken Harry to his friend's house for the rest of Vacation. He will be safe there. I'm watching you all carefully. Sincerely Professor Albus Dumbledor Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  
  
When he went back upstairs Harry was done packing. He was about to take his trunk downstairs with Hedwigs empty cage when she came soaring in with a note from Hermione. It said  
  
Dear Harry, We can't go to Rons house so Dumbledor is going ton pick you up and bring you over here. When you get here I need to talk to you about something important. Love always Hermione! 


	2. Authors Note

Authors Note  
  
Sorry I haven't written in so long but I had swim team practice every day. But now that swim team is over I can write more. Also please read the other story I have going that no one is reading. 


	3. Chapter 2: Hermione's House

Chapter 2: Hermione's House  
  
  
  
Harry put Hedwig in her cage and went down stairs with Dumbledore. He threw a pinch of flu powder into the fire place, picked up his trunk and Hedwig and said Hermione's house. He was spinning fast with his elbows tucked in. One minute later he arrived at Hermione's house. When he stepped out of the fire place he noticed Hermione was crying. He walked over to her and asked her what was wrong. She stopped crying long enough for Harry to hear what she was saying. She said "Harry my parents have been killed by Voldemort". Harry didn't think this was the best time to tell her his feelings so he gave her a big hug. After he had done so Dumbledore aperated in front of Harry and told them to be quiet. They were and then they heard an upstairs window open and close for no reason. They sat very still. Then he appeared. Harry and Hermione screamed and flipped over the couch. Harry had Hermione in a tight squeeze to protect her from whatever it was. Dumbledore walked calmly around the couch and explained what it was "it was only peeves" he said in a highly amused voice at the sight of Harry and Hermione who were squeezing each other tightly. When they heard Dumbledore speak they felt extremely embarrassed at their behavior. They let go of each other almost instantly. Hermione showed Harry to his room and while he was unpacking he asked Hermione what she had wanted to tell him. She sat down and gestured for Harry to do the same. He looked at her quizzically. She said "Harry I, I, I, ------- I love you". Harry was looking very stunned at these words then said "I love you too". After he said this they started kissing a lot. 10 minutes later Dumbledore walked into the room with something in his hand. He asked Harry if he was done unpacking. He was so Dumbledore gave him the package. Harry opened it rather quickly and was surprised at what he saw. There was a necklace that said Lily Evans, and there was a chain that said James Potter. Harry looked at Dumbledore with tears in his eyes. Dumbledore said that he was supposed to give the necklace to the person he loved, and he was to keep the chain. He instantly gave the necklace to Hermione. She slipped it over her head and kissed Harry. When they pulled apart Hermione's necklace said Hermione Granger instead of Lily Evans. Harry's necklace said Harry Potter instead of James Potter. (Not that it makes much difference LOL) 


	4. Chapter 3 Hermione's house continue

Now that school is over I am going to do my best, at typing all the pages of writing that I have which is like 102. Have a great summer, and enjoy my story.  
  
Chapter 2 Hermione's house continue:  
  
Dumbledore smiled.  
  
"I had better go" he said.  
  
With that he disappeared.  
  
Harry asked Hermione if she had gotten her Hogwarts letter yet.  
  
She hadn't so Harry decided not to tell her about being Head Boy.  
  
When they went into the kitchen they saw an owl.  
  
Hermione ripped open her Hogwarts letter, and started jumping up and down.  
  
She told Harry about being Head Girl.  
  
He smiled and she noticed his badge.  
  
She smiled happily.  
  
"When did u become Head Boy Harry" She asked.  
  
"Earlier tonight" Harry said.  
  
They went to sit on the couch.  
  
"Do u want to watch a movie" Hermione asked.  
  
"Sure" Harry said.  
  
Hermione put the movie in and during the previews Hermione turned to Harry.  
  
"I love u" She said.  
  
"I love u too" Harry said.  
  
He kissed her for 5 minutes.  
  
When they broke apart the movie was on.  
  
They watched for a little while but they soon became bored.  
  
So they made out.  
  
When the movie was over they were sleeping on the couch.  
  
A loud bang woke Harry up.  
  
He woke Hermione up and told her about the noise.  
  
Hermione almost screamed but Harry kissed her.  
  
When he ended the kiss he told her to be quite.  
  
They crept up the stairs and saw the hallway was a mess.  
  
They went to Harry's bedroom and got Hedwig.  
  
They sent a message to Dumbledore.  
  
They locked themselves in the room.  
  
Dumbledore was there in half-an-hour.  
  
He was sweating like he had ran.  
  
Harry could see why.  
  
Dumbledore had a huge gash on his arm.  
  
Hermione got her wand and pointed it at the wound.  
  
The cut vanished.  
  
"On any other circumstance I would have to expel u Miss Granger but even I cannot do that spell" Dumbledore said.  
  
He explained how he got the cut. 


End file.
